Sam Evans and the Matrix of Arceus
by flippy3131
Summary: Sam was an orphan girl with bad luck. Until she gets a new chance at life away from her realtives. Finding out the truth of her past, making new friends and emenies and trying to be the best that ever was will she survive the dark force that is moving towards her? Warning: Fem harry, and a little of transformers
1. Chapter 1

Sam Evans and the Matrix of Arceus

By flippy3131

**Author's note- sorry for the deleted story of The American Dragon and The phislopher Stone but I just had to make this story of Harry potter. I got this idea from reading Mr. Chaos's Harry Potter Pokémon story and DZ2's Emerald Destiny. Anyway I Hope you like this new story. Read and review.**

**Warnings- It has OC and genderbending in it, like fem Harry. Also it has a little of transformers in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter, if I did Ash will be smarter and logical and Harry wouldn't marry Ginny! Not that I don't mind Ginny I just don't like her pair up with Harry. **

**Chapter 1**- **A New Hope**

In the world of Pokémon, many things can happen. Mysterious, beautiful and even crazy things. Not that many people are told of these because their stories are never told, until now that is.

On a fisherman's boat, in the middle sea that divide between the Hoenn Region and the Orre Region, is where our story starts. Nothing seemed wrong about this boat and to anyone it looked like a normal fishing boat. Until you saw her.

She was very small for a girl who was actually turning 11 tomorrow. She has black hair that was streak in blue. Her skin in the moonlight was even paler than it really is. Her only clothes were in fact rags and they were four times her size. Her eyes were strange. They were emerald that had flecks of red. What was very particular was the lightning bolt scar that was on her forehead. This is Samantha Lily Potter or Sam for short.

Young Sam looked at the sea with worry. Wondering if she'll be caught and drag back to her little island that was her home. She didn't want to go back because going back meant pain or even worse death. Before she could worry even more a voice called out to her.

"Well little lassie, we're almost halfway to the Orre Region. You should go down below and get some shut eye." Said the kind fisherman.

Smiling and nodding she did just that but she didn't go to sleep. Look through her bag that held her small belongings, she looked for the thing that brought her here. When she found it she held it to the moonlight. In her hands was a small grayish black plastic card that in the middle held a small blue orb.**(Think Mewtwo invitation from the first movie)** Turning it own she sat down and watch the video of the blue hologram of a nice looking but also stern woman.

"_To Ms. Potter of Surrey Isle, we the staff are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Trainers. Please be at Gateon Port on July 31 where a represented will take you to Diagon City to get your supplies and your first Pokémon. We can't wait to see you there. Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall."_

Smiling at the thought, Sam just couldn't wait. All her life, her Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and her cousin Dudley have been treating her like a freak and a nobody that hasn't any emotions. She always wanted to know and now she knows. They somehow knew she was going to get this and tried everything to make sure she didn't. It wasn't strange to her either on why they did this. The Dursleys always hated anything to do with Pokémon. Even going as far on to live on an island that had no Pokémon on it what so ever. But she didn't care.

When she first saw this she made a plan. During her daily chores she stole some money fro m her Aunt's purse and her Uncle's wallet, just enough to give her across the ocean to Gateon Port. Now here she is, falling asleep to the rocking of the boat, far away and for the first time in her small life a feeling of hope.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty good right. Anyway to warn you, if you have read any of Mr. Chaos's stories then you'll find some of similarities from it. I have permission from him to do this and same goes from DZ2. That was I won't get flame for my story. Anyway I hope you like this story so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- well here the second chapter of Sam Evans and The Matrix of Arceus. I really hope you like this and it explains a lot too.**

**Chapter 2- The Truth at The Krabby Club!**

**Sam's Pov**

When I first got off, the fishing boat was that this was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Unlike the buildings of Surrey Isle, these buildings were all different and colorful. There was even one that was shape as a crab! It was a really different perceptive from what I'm use to seeing.

"Hey, Lassie? Will you be ok all by yourself or do you want me to stay here with you?"

Turning around, I looked at the kind fisherman, who name is Arnold, and smile at him. "No it's ok Mr. Arnold; someone from the school should be here. So I'll just look around until I find them."

Nodding to me he said, "Okay then, hope you do well then. From what I heard, Hogwarts is one of the best schools." With that he started his boat and was off. I watch it go until I couldn't see anymore. When it was gone I sigh with relief. I was finally free. There was no way I or anyone could take me back to Surrey Isle.

Looking around I realize that there was not only a lot of people but also the creatures known as Pokémon. I never actually seen a Pokémon, they were illegal but lots of trainers come to the island when they were crossing Regions and they told amazing stories. I was actually the only one that cared for them.

All of a sudden, all saw somebody holding a sign in the air. He had dark skin and he was bald. His brown eyes showed kindness out of him as he looked around for something. He wore gray camouflage coat over a dark blue turtle neck shirt. He wore black cargo pants and brown hiking boots. His belt had many of those pokeballs that I know held some kind of Pokémon in them. On the sign over his head said, Samantha Potter.

Running over to him, he saw me before I could even get there. Looking me over, his eyes stop at the lightning bolt scar that laid on my forehead. "_Odd, it seems he knew I had this scar? I wonder why?_" Smiling to me, the man took my hand and shook it while saying, "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Potter. I'm Robert Epps or Professor Epps to you." Smiling back at him, which I couldn't help I said, "It's nice to meet you too, Professor Epps. Not to be rude or anything but why were you looking at my scar? It's like you knew it was there!"

After I said that, Professor Epps all of sudden frown. Letting go of my hand, his eyes serious, he asked me, "Ms. Potter, do you know how you got that scar?" My face gains a neutral look in it as I answer "In the car crash when my parents died." That was what my Aunt told me every time I asked that question, along with a hit in the head with anything she had in her hand.

For a second I thought that I saw a flash of fury in Professor Epps' face but if it was there, it was gone as soon as it came. "Ms. Potter, why don't I get you something to eat? You must be very hungry.

This is page break; I have no idea what I'm doing!

The crab shape building is actually called the Krabby club. Name after the Pokémon, it was shape after. This is where Professor Epps took me to eat.

As I ate my double cheeseburger with my Dr. Pepper, I watch the Professor in silence. I couldn't make out his face, which I was really good at. I jump in surprise when he started talking, to me.

"Ms. Pott…. Sam, whatever you been told about you been told about your family was a lie. They did not die in a car crash."

I almost choke on my burger after hearing that. Smiling at me Professor Epps continued. "Now before you interrupt me with your questions, let me begin and finish the tale.

"If you don't know this, the Orre Region is not one of the safest Regions. Know to the other Region as the Region with the most criminal activity. It started many years ago with Team Snagem and Team Cipher. They were the one who created Shadow Pokémon."

"Shadow Pokémon?" Just hearing that term made me confuse and for some reason my scar tingled.

"Yes Shadow Pokémon. Pokémon's who hearts have been close off, and in turn they become fighting machines."

I couldn't believe it! From what I heard of Pokémon, they were our friends. We work, play and even battle together. My horror sicken face must have shown my feelings because he nodded at me. "Yes a horrible thing but luckily when they popped up we had two heroes were able to not only stop them but was able to purify them. After a few centuries the Orre Region was a peaceful place and was also finally losing its reputation of an unlawful region. At least until Team Hallow came.

"Led by their leader Gellert Grindlewald, they, like Team Snagem and Team Cipher, wanted to use Pokémon for their own needs. They were even looking for a way to make their own Shadow Pokémon. Luckily, we have our own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to thank for. He was able to stop Gellert and defeat him, which also force Team Hallow to disband. We had peace again for many years."

I looked at Prof. Epps as he told the tale of the Orre region. It was am amazing to me how people would stoop so low for things and how people will stand up for the good of others. As I finish my burger and the two Krabbys that were performers at the Club; went onto the stage, Prof. Epps began again.

"22 years ago we were at war again. A new team of evil has risen up. They called themselves Team Internal, and they were worse than all the other teams put together. Their leader was a viscous man that enjoys the cruelty of others. He loved to kill and he like his followers though that only people of old families should have Pokémon. His name was Dictator Voldemort."

When the Professor said that name, he shivered in fright; like if someone just pour cold freezing water on him. For some reason I too felt the same.

"Lots of people fell during that war. Team Internal not only killed other humans but they succeeded where Team Hallow failed. They recreated the Shadow Pokémon and they were worse than the old Shadow Pokémon. They weren't just fighting machines, they were also killing machines. It was horrible."

"Lots of people stood up against him. Your parents in fact. James Potter, gym leader of Godric's Hallow and friend of many. Lily Potter nee Evans, a new blood as people called them and one of the Elite Four. They were the perfect couple and with the fact that they just had twins brought a thorn to Dictator Voldemort's side."

"Wait what? Did you just said they had twin?" I was shocked! I thought I was an only child. I didn't know I had a twin. Did he died too?"

Smiling at me Prof. Epps nodded. "Yes, twins. A boy named James Potter jr. or Jamie for short and you, a girl named Samantha Potter or Sam for short. It was the proudest moments of their lives. Unfortunately, He-who-must-not-be-named, that's what people call Voldemort, decided to go after you and your family."

"By the time we knew he was targeting your family, it was too late. On Halloween night, while your father and brother were out, he attack. Your mother and Him, fought each other to the death. Both were able to land on a killing blow on each other. He was also able to at least land one mark on you before He died, leaving you your lightning bolt scar. After that night both of you became famous. Lily Potter is know as the Hallow Savior, for saving us all that Halloween night and you are know as the Girl-who-lived, for actually surviving that night,"

Shock went through me as the Krabby's bubbles flew from the stage to my face. It wasn't shock that I was famous but the fact that my father and brother were alive. If they were why was I left at the Dursleys? Why was I force to be a slave and punching bag when my father was alive!

It seems Prof. Epps was able to read my mind. "I don't know why James left you at you Aunts, you have to ask him. But we really need to go, we got a lot to do today. The first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts. It's the bank were we'll get your money."

Paying for our meal and leaving, I had a lot on my mind. For one I'm famous for something I didn't do. Another is that I'm finally free from the Dursleys. Third is why did my father abandoned me and fourth, if there was anyway to make myself know as me.

Not as the Girl-who-lived, not my brother's twin and defiantly not James Potter's daughter!

**Author note 2- Hope you like the second chapter. Sam finally knows the truth and that her family is still alive. Next we have her going to Diagon City to get her supplies and her first Pokémon! I already know what it is going to be, so just wait and see! So hit the review button please and tell me what you like! Also I don't own Transformers, Pokémon Coliseum, XD Gale of Darkness, or Harry Potter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I can't believe this! Someone ask for more. I got a review! Sure it was sent to my email but it's still a review. Anyway here is the next chapter that (guest) Mary Jones ask for! **

**Warnings: I don't own Pokémon, Transformers, nor Harry Potter. I just own my ocs**

**Chapter 3- Diagon City**

**Sam's Pov**

"Never! Never will I go through that again. No one will make me! Ever!" I was screaming as my stomach hurt and I now had a splitting headache. The reason?

The Abra Teleport.

It's an easy way to get to the next town but there are some restrictions. If you're a trainer on a journey you have to have the badge of that town. That way trainers won't just teleport to the next town. If you're not a trainer but a professor or a student, you have to have a pass to be able to use it.

There is only one problem with the system. From what Prof. Epps said that Abra sleeps 18 hours a day. So when people you the teleport they get a little angry. When I said a little, I mean a lot. They make it the most uncomfortable feeling that you will ever experience.

Laughing at me as we left the Pokémon Center, Prof. Epps smiled at me. "Don't worry you'll get use to the feeling. Anyway I must welcome you to Diagon City!"

Diagon City, one of the most famous cities in all of the Orre Region. Many trainers go through here from Phenac City and Agate Village. It is where most trainers get their needs and wants. Buildings so tall they could reach the sky. At least that is what I thought as I looked around, wishing that I was a spider so I could see more.

Trainers and there Pokémon, walking around. I could see some battling, other eating their lunch while other where trading their Pokémon. I couldn't help but marvel it all. I always heard stories of these kinds of things from the trainers that came to Surrey Isle but I never thought that I'll actually be here.

"Well here we are Gringotts Bank. The safest place where you can put your money in." Looking up, I could see that the building was pure white marble. It was very beautiful. When we got to the double doors. I saw a Pokémon. It looked like a cat with cream colored fur. The tips of its feet were dark brown while the ears had the same color of brown on the rim. It also had a golden coin in the middle of its forehead.

Asking to use Prof. Epps' Pokédex, which he agreed to, I went up to the Pokémon. "May I please scan you? I don't know what kind of Pokémon you are so may I?" Shock went through the cat's face, as if he was surprise that I asked before I did it. Smiling at me, he, as I could tell he was a boy, he nodded. "Thank you" I said before I put it up and scan him.

"_Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to __gather coins and other objects that sparkle__, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping"_

"Well, that's one of the reason they run Gringotts." Looking at Prof. Epps, I raised my eyebrow, and asked "What's the other reason Professor?"

"The other reason is that we can talk." Looking at the Meowth, in surprise, I couldn't help but wonder how he could talk like a human. The professor, once again, read my thoughts. "You see Sam, Gringotts Meowths are the descendent of a talking Meowth from the Kanto Region. He started the tradition of his Clan, to teach you Meowths how to talk. Now all Gringotts have Meowths that can talk. They are the best of saving our money." Nodding, I follow the Professor inside the building.

Made of more marble, I saw other Meowths helping trainers withdrawal their money, or deposit their money. It was pretty cool to me. All of a sudden we stop at a desk. In this desk was an old Meowth that had lots of scars, showing that this Meowth wasn't afraid to fight. There was a nameplate on the desk that said Griphook.

"Yes may I help you?" We could tell that Griphook was annoyed right now and just wanted to get this over with. "Yes we want to know if there is any money for one Samantha Potter." Nodding to us Griphook started typing on his computer. Once again I started looking around, curious of what the others were doing. I even saw one Meowth staring at a couple of rubies the size of a cantaloupe.

"Hmm, it seems that Ms. Potter here does have money. At least enough to help her get through all seven school years. It was given by her mother with orders that only Ms. Potter will be able to use this. Once she graduates then we'll be able to move the money from one Mrs. Lily Potter to Ms. Samantha Potter's Vault. That was at least stated in her will."

I was surprise, and a little sad. My own mother did more than my own father and she is dead. Not only did she sacrifice her own life, but she made sure I had at least a little money. My father never did that. He left me at the Dursleys. He never came to check on me. He didn't care. I wanted nothing to do with him but I did wanted something to do with my mom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Griphook?" The two were started at me. For Prof. Epps, it was because I haven't talk since I asked for his Pokédex. For Griphook, it was because I was talking to him like a person. He nodded to me, silently asking what I want. "I was wondering, is there anyway I can change my last name to my mother's maiden name, Evans?"

Of all the things that I could ask for, this is one they didn't expect. Typing on his computer and making noises, Griphook was seeing if he could do just that. Once he was done, he look up to me smiling at me.

"Well it seems that I can Ms. Potter but I want to make sure that you want to do this. Once I do this you won't be able to change your name back. Nodding to him, he went back to his computer. He handed me a credit card and looking at it I saw the name, Samantha L. Evans.

"Well here you go Ms. Evans. I hope you have a nice day." Thanking Griphook, Prof. Epps and I left Gringotts.

A page break people and I'm going to sing the doom song,! Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom!

After we left Gringotts, that when the fun began.

First we went to Madam Malkins' clothes for everywhere. I was excited because I finally have my own clothes! No more handy downs from my whale of a cousin. I now wore a no sleeve purple shirt and brown cargo pants. I had black shoes and as a belt was a black ribbon. I also wore a red bandanna, to hide my scar. I wanted people to be my friends first before they knew I was the Girl-who-lived.

Next we went to Flourish and Blotts. It was a store that sold Pokédex, apps and P DA. The Pokédex is like our text books, well the apps that are put on it. It also tells us about the Pokémon that we meet. The P DA was like a small computer. Anyone not only trainers can get this. It lets us send and receives e-mails, has a strategy memo and lots more. It goes on our ear. It was pretty cool.

After that we went to the Berry Shop. It sold all kinds of berries. Oran, Tamato, Cheri, Nanab, and many more. We'll be using these berries to make potions. Its one of our classes. I was pretty excited about that because it sounded a lot like cooking. Prof. Epps had to drag me away from the shop owner so we can finally do the last thing on our trip.

Getting my own Pokémon.

Ollivander's Pokémon was a small shop. It was a little run down cabin on the outside but on the inside it look liked I step into the future. All kind of devices were here. I would tell you what they were but I had no idea.

"Ahh, I wonder when I'll see you Ms. Evans." Jumping up in the air I was surprise to see an old man. His hair was white and style like a bush. He wore a white lab coat over a green shirt. He wore grey pants and sandals with socks. His white cloud eyes were staring at me with wonder. It was very creepy and how did he know that my last name was Evans? I just change it.

"Yes I remember your mother. Shy but also full of courage. Her Pokémon Absol was the same. A perfect match. Your father on the other hand, had a Tepig, a prankster like him and always getting in trouble. It is now one of his strongest Pokémon." He then started to stare at my bandanna and his eyes started getting misty.

"Yes I even remember when I gave Him his Pokémon. An axew and a powerful one at that. If I knew what He was going to do with that little one I would have never give it to him but atlas we can't change the past but look on to the future."

He then notices Prof. Epps and smile. "Yes Robert Epps, I gave you a Treeco didn't I" Nodding back to Ollivander. "That Treeco is now a powerful Sceptile and still my best friend."

Nodding to him he turned to me, "Now Ms. Even, why don't we get you your Pokémon?" Smiling at him I follow him to a weird stone. I looked at it with curiosity. Nodding to me Mr. Ollivander told me to hold it. When I did, to my surprise it turned orange red. "Ahh, just like any Potter, you have a fiery personality. Looking at him in confusion he explained that the stone shows what my aura represents and like any Potter I have a fiery aura. Which means that I'll get a fire-type Pokémon.

Going to the back of the shop he got four Pokéballs. He releases them and out came four Pokémon. They look like a monkey, a lion, a little kid and finally the last one look like a dinosaur. Using my new Pokédex I scanned them.

_Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach __600 degrees__ when it's angry._

_Litleo, the stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body._

_Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame._

_Charmander, a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out._

I was surprise by all these Pokémon but the one that I notice the most was Charmander. It was smaller than the rest and its big blue eyes stared at me with wonder and hope. I knew those eyes because I see them every time I look at a mirror. I knew which one I wanted.

Going over to Charmander I pick him up and told Mr. Ollivander I wanted him. Smiling at me he nodded, "I for some strange reason knew you were going to pick that Pokémon. I must say it must have been destiny." Returning the other three, who were upset but I knew that one day they will find good trainers for them. Me. Ollivander gave me Charmander's Pokéball and asked me if I wanted to give him a nickname.

Looking at my new best friend, a name form in my mind. I for some reason that even in my old days never knew why or how I knew this but I knew that together we will become great. We will show the world what we are made of and that we are the best.

"I'm going to name him Optimus."

**Author's note 2: Man that was like the longest chapter ever! Any way yes I made Optimus a Charmander. I have a reason too. In the second transformer Michael bay movie (Spoiler alert) Optimus gets wings to fight the fallen. Charmander at the beginning can't fly but when he gets his wings as a Charizard he is going to be a force to recon. Also all of Sam's Pokémon are going to be name after either Autobots or Dectpicons. So hope you enjoy this chapter and press the review button! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait people but I've had so many projects to do; it was like an avalanche was falling on me! So anyway here is the fourth chapter of Sam Evans and the Matrix of Arceus. So thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything at all and if you like this read ' Harry Potter and the Master Ball and DZ2's Emerald Destiny. They gave me these ideas.**

**Chapter 4- Training and more Training**

**Sam's Pov**

"Alright Optimus! Let's try this again, Iron Tail!" I encourage my new best friend as he concentrate on doing the move. It's been two weeks since I met Prof. Epps and getting ready to go to Hogwarts. And these two weeks have been hard.

I've been staying at the Leaky Grimer, a famous pub/hotel in Diagon City. Unlike its name it was pretty clean. I have my own room with a real bed! Not like the cupboard that I was force to sleep in at the Dursleys. I have a desk to read all my new apps and I didn't have to do any chores! All in all it's been pretty amazing to me.

But right now I have been training Optimus in not only new moves but to also trust me and for me to trust him. We have been at the Don George's Battle club doing just that. The battle clubs from what I've read on The History of Pokémon app, started in Unova and slowly but surely spread to all the other regions.

The place has been pretty helpful. I was able to teach Optimus Smokescreen and Metal Claw, which was very good. Since Optimus is a fire-type, he can't only have fire-type moves. I mean what if at the exam I have to face a rock-type Pokémon. Just using ember will not let me win. I was also able to get his speed up so that way we won't be a sitting duck.

When I first started training Optimus, I thought that I might have been going to rough on him. Optimus change that thought quickly. Like me he wanted to show the world what he is made of and that he was not weak. Turn out that to my Pokédex is Optimus is considered the runt of his clutch. He was smaller than other Charmanders his age but he was training to show that he may be small but he is strong.

As I watch his tail glow with a bright light, I was wondering if we finally did it when it just stop. Looking at me with sadness and shame I smile at him encouraging as I walk toward him. Rubbing his head I told him "Hey it's alright Optimus, we still have two more weeks to work on this move. By then I know you'll have it master." Smiling at me he nodded and gave me a little "Char!"

"I must say that you are on the right track to being a good trainer." Turning around we notice a man. He had tan skin, with a little of a stubble on his chin. His hair was short, choppy and the color brown. He wore black cargo pants along with a gray shirt. Over his shirt was a tannish brown vest. Next to him was a Pokémon.

It looked like a little mouse that had orange fur. On its cheeks were yellow circle and the tail was long and thin with a lightning bolt on the end. Pulling out my Pokédex I scanned it.

"_Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the __Electric__ element. Raichu is the evolved form of __Pikachu__. It can shock with more than __100,000 volts__, enough to render a __Dragonite__ unconscious."_

I whistle at that, this Pokémon must be pretty powerful to do something like knocking out a Dragonite.

"Yeah I know, my Raichu is pretty powerful but he's mostly a softie. Anyway my name is Will Lenoxx and I must say I'm impress on how you been training your Charmander these last few days. Most beginners just battle thinking there Pokémon are already strong enough for the big league."

I was shock at this. Will Lenoxx is the fourth gym leader of the Orre Region and the master of lightning type. He was actually taught by Lt. Serge of the Kanto Region! And he was saying to me that I was on the right track of being a good trainer! Wow

Shaking my head I said to him "Well yeah I'm going to train Optimus. We need to be ready for anything at the Sorting Exam for Hogwarts. I just wish we could find out what were doing wrong with Iron Tail."

Nodding to me Will smiled "Yeah, I can see why your training for that. Anyway your Charmander needs to strengthen his tail before using Iron Tail. His tail is just not strong enough for that move yet."

Tilting my head in confusion I asked, "How do I strengthen Optimus' tail? I have no idea how to do that!"

Laughing at me, he went to the weights that were in the corner of the training room, while also getting some rope. He then went over to Optimus and trying one side of the rope on his tail and the other side to the weight. "Have Optimus lift his tail up and down with the weight on it. This should strengthen it up and make it stronger. You already have the focus part of Iron Tail but his tail isn't strong enough for the energy."

Nodding at Will, I realize that he was right. Optimus's tail has the energy to do it but not the strength. Smiling at Optimus, I decided to get back to work. "Thanks Mr. Will! Lets go Optimus, we need to make your tail stronger." "Char, Charmander!" smiling at me I went back to encouraging Optimus and beginning to make him his lunch. Can't let my new friend be hungry and exhausted now can I?

**Will's Pov**

Looking at the young girl, I couldn't help but laugh. For the last two weeks, I have seen her and her Charmander come here to train. I was impress by it. I also sigh. That girl was going to have a hard life. I knew who she was, and I hope she'll be ready. Looking back at my Raichu, I smiled. "Lets get going Ironhide, there might be some challengers waiting for us." Nodding at me, we left the battle club but before we were out the door, I saw her laughing and having fun.

"Good luck, Samantha Evans."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here is Chapter 5 of Sam Evens and the Matrix of Arceus. Sorry it took so long. So I hope you enjoy and read and review! Also I don't own yugioh gx nor do I own ninjago. Thank you **

**Chapter 5- The Sorting Exam**

"Alright Kai! Finish that Porygon with Flame wheel!" shouted a young boy. This boy had dark red hair and brown eyes under square glasses. He wore a bright yellow shirt with a black collar and black jeans. This was James Charles Potter Jr or Jamie for short. His Pokémon was a Magby.

Across from them was a Pokémon that had a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It had a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and has hexagonal eyes. This was the sorting Porygon. Some say that this Porygon has been alive since the Founders. Battling every new student, and by battling them finding out which house they belong to.

The houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All of these houses were the last names of the founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the house of bravery and chivalry. Hufflepuff is the house of hardworking and loyalty. Ravenclaw is the house of wit and learning. While finally Slytherin is the house of ambition and cunning.

As the Flame wheel hit Porygon, you could see that the Pokémon was in fact in pain. It tried to get up but finally it went down with swirls in its eyes. Soon Procters ( who were watching the battle) came over and healed the Porygon. When it was all healed, it came over to Jamie and said.

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Soon cheers went out of the stadium of King Cross Town. Everyone from first-years to seventh-years were at the stadium. Cheering for friends and family. In one of the stands was a boy. He had pale almost whit blond hair. His eyes were a gray color. He wore a brown turtle neck shirt underneath a green and yellow jacket. Black cargo pants covered his legs with a gray belt. Smirking at the new Gryffindor, he said

"He may be good but like all of them he will learn who the best is. The hard way, the Draco Malfoy way." "Really Dray going all out about how great you are?" Turning around the boy now know as Draco Malfoy saw another boy around is age. He had wavy hair that had one half black and the other half golden blonde. His eyes were a golden yellow that hold misfit in them. Like Draco he wore a green and yellow jacket that went over a white dress shirt and grey pants. Next to him was a Pokémon that had a red-shelled, with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head.

Rolling his eyes Draco turns around to look completely at the other boy. "Come on Ed! You got to admit that this will be our turn to show what we got. Like our fathers before us and their father before them, we have to show the wannabees who their betters are." But soon Draco realizes that Ed wasn't looking at him. Turning towards the direction that his friend was looking he saw a girl about their age. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants. She had a black ribbon as a belt and wore a red bandanna around her head. Her hair was black as a Murkrow and green eyes like a Rayquaza's scales. Next to her was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, with cream-colored underside and soles. It had a flame on the tip of his tail.

**Sam's Pov**

As I watch the red-headed boy going up the stairs, shouting out how he'll be the best and one day Pokémon Master, I couldn't help but sneer. This is the boy that my so-called father raised. When Prof. Epps told me that I had a brother, I was hoping that we would become great friends. Turns out I was wrong.

"He is such an idiot. Going head first in an attack and without a plan. One day that is going to bite him in the butt." Shaking my head I looked at Optimus. The days of training has done well for him, and me. We were no longer the shy, little kids who would run away from their shadows. We were cautions but we will have a plan on how we will do things.

"Well he is a Gryffindor. They are well known as going into things with out a plan." Turning around I saw two boys around my age. One was a pale blond headed boy with gray eyes while the other had black and golden yellow hair with gold eyes. He was also shorter than the boy next to him but still taller than me. Next to the golden eye boy was a lobster-like crab. Pulling out my Pokédex, I silently ask him if I could scan his Pokémon. Smiling at me he nodded.

"_Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish is exceptional in its ability to survive. It adapts to any environment, will drive out its inhabitants, and claim the territory for its own."_

"Yeah he may be a Corphish but he thinks he's a Krabby!" Raising my eyebrow I was silently asking why does his Corphish thinks he's a Krabby. Smiling at me he said, "He was raised by my mom's Krabbys as soon as he hatch from his egg. So he will only answer to the name Krabby. Nodding at that I was surprise when both boys took out their hands. Taking both hands we introduce ourselves.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" said the blond one.

"I'm Edward Black but you can call me Ed." said the black and gold one.

"Hello I'm Sam … "Will examinee 313, please come down to the stadium, I repeat will examinee 313 come down to the stadium."

Smiling at Draco and Ed, I waved at them as Optimus followed me down. Hearing them shouting good luck to me made my heart leap in joy.

Soon I was in the arena, facing off the Porygon. Pulling out my Pokédex, I scanned it.

"_Porygon a man-made Pokémon created using advance scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace."_

"**Please tell me your name**." Sighing as I know that my time as a normal trainer was over I nodded as I said.

"Samantha Evans" As soon as I said my name whispers could be heard all around me. Some talking about my mother, some saying that she had my mother's eyes and how it was sweet that I took her original last name in her honor. What I didn't know was that a group of people were talking about me right now.

**No one's pov**

In the King Cross Stadium was a private booth, where a group of five were now talking slowly about the girl-who-lived. One was a tall woman and like the others were wearing a lab coat. She had a red spaghetti strap shirt with brown pants. Next to her was a cat like Pokémon that had pale tan fur with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. This was her Persian. This was Professor McGonagall, the Professor of Pokémon Caring and her Persian, Pharaoh.

Next to her was another woman with wild brown hair. She wore a yellow shirt that was out line with orange and black cargo pants. Next to her was a Pokémon that mostly look like a sunflower. This was Professor Sprout of Berries and Apricorns and her Sunflora, Thorn.

Next to her was a small man about the size of a meowth. He had slick back hair and wore rim glasses. His clothes were a dark navy blue with white jeans, Next to him was a raccoon-like quadruped Pokémon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur made of layers of cream and brown color. It has a brown head with spiky ears. It has a black nose and a mask pattern over its brown eyes. Around is neck was a pale stone hanging by a string. This was Professor Flitwick of Items and how to use them and his Zigzagoon, Iggy.

Standing alone in a corner was a dark man with pale skin. He had a long nose with long black hair. His eyes were a dark brown but they look black. He wore a black button up shirt and dark green jeans. Next to him was a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. It also had two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. This was Professor Snape of Medicine makers and his Weavile, Lilth.

Finally standing in front of the one-way mirror was an old man. He had blue twinkling eyes and wore half-moon glasses. He wore a wild purple and yellow stripe shirt and oddly enough pink jeans. His hair was pure white along with his beard that went down to his knees. Next to him was a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. Its feet were small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. This was Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and his Togekiss, Angel.

"Well the girl-who-lived is finally come home." Said Professor Snape. He was looking at the young girl with her Charmander by her side. Smiling at his college, Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes she finally has come and now let's see what she can do."

**Sam's pov**

Looking at the Porygon, I knew what I had to do. "Alright Optimus! Lets us start this off with Smokescreen!" Soon the whole field was cover in smoke. I could see or at least feel that the Porygon was confuse, smirking in satisfaction I order my next attack. "Now while he is confuse use Iron tail!"

Thanks to Lennox and his advice Optimus can finally use it. Hearing a grunt we soon see the Porygon flying out of the smoke. Making sure that he wont have a chance to attack I shouted, "Now use ember attack." Soon Porygon was funny enough running or floating around as he was getting burn. Now smiling at the opportunity to end this, I shouted, "Now finish this off with scratch attack! Rushing forward Optimus scratched Porygon.

Porygon was shakily trying to get back up. Optimus and I were patiently waiting. Not taking our eyes off, just in case he could get up and tried to attack us. But we didn't have to worry because soon he fell down with swirls in his eyes as the whole stadium was filled with screams and cheers.

Soon aides came and healed Porygon. Slightly shaking as he floated up he stare at me. **"Now this is the first time in a long time that I have been defeated without giving an attack in return. You have a great future here Miss. Evans." ** Smiling in thanks, I picked up Optimus, giving him a hug in thanks and doing a good job. **"Now from what I seen and felt…** lots of people started to laugh** …. I now know there is only one place that will be a true home for you and show you on your way to greatness. No doubt about that. Better be….**

Now everyone was staring at the Sorting Porygon. Wondering where I'll be put. Some hoping for their house, others just curious. Silence was in the stadium as tension rose. I looked at Optimus, knowing wherever I am put; I'll always have him with me.

"**Slytherin!" ** It was so silent that you could drop a whailord in the stadium. But it didn't last for long as people with green and yellow jackets started to cheer. Shouting "We got Evans, we got Evans" But I didn't care. Because this was the first step on my way to show the world who I am exactly. And what I am capable of.

**Author's note: Sorry people for the long wait. Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll be on my way to working on chapter six. Also today is my birthday. And on the other note. I may be working on the next chapter but I wont post it until I get at least 10 new reviews. I want to know what you guy think about this. And what you think I need to work on. Just no flames please. Once again to Mr. Chaos and DZ2 for their stories that inspire this. Also people who tell me who I base Ed off of will get a virtual plushy of Optimus. Ciao my friends. **


End file.
